


Cuddle Grump

by Terezilover222



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Aha, F/M, I'm not reflecting my feelings into fanfiction, Mother is the verbal abuser, SHUSH, Some Songs, danny is always something to smile about, depressed reader, don't worry you are better after a few chapters, fathers aren't all bad, i'm not reflecting my feelings, reader gets flashbacks of when her mom was a jerk to her, reader is chubby, shut up, sometimes it the mom, what, what are you talking about?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan has been depressed for a while now but thankfully her life's looking a little bit better now that she's apart of her good friend Arin's friends (and one is very freaking charming!) who make youtube videos and is dubbed the 'Cuddly Grump'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is female, also cutely chubby, like a human teddy bear! :P
> 
> The mother in this story is an asshole and verbally abuses reader-chan

You sigh as you closed a tab of just hate comments on the Game Grumps episode you just starred in. You leaned back in your chair as your phone rang, " _HEY I'M GRUMP! HEY I'M GRUMP!_ " you grinned as you quickly answered "Hey grump, what up?" You smiled as you heard your best friends voice through the phone "Hey Chub grump, just wanted to see if you could come record with me and Danny this time! Also I hope you weren't looking at the hate comments..."

You were about to take a sip of water when you froze when he seemed know you were reading the hate. "UH, no..not at all..." You cringed at you horrible talent of lying. "That's it, come over NOW YOUNG LADY!" "Don't tell me what to do dad, auch" Honestly, this sort of thing happened alot.

-Flash back 1 year ago-

You had just started getting semi famous on Youtube because Arin had mentioned you in one of the Grump videos and everyone had flooded to your channel to check you out. Some subbed to just because you were friends with Arin and others because they enjoyed what you produced.  Oh yea, you make a mixture of Animations, covers of songs, and gaming videos.

You have been so happy because you got to shove your success on Youtube in your moms face. She had always said that you could never do something like that, ever sense then, you had been striven for success! 

-two weeks before now-

You had just finished the first recording of game grumps you've ever done. Hell, even arin and ross made a new intro for just you. the whole thing was cool because you got to go and record your part of "I'm cuddly grump!" hehehehe, so much fun!

You and Arin had done a gameplay of Super Smash Bros: Brawl. You somehow kicked his ass while using (insert a character your good at playing or like in SSB). Even did a tribute to Ross by playing blue Kirby. Long story short, it was awesome! uuunntil you saw the comments

    
"Bullshit if she's replacing Dan"   

"Arins obviously going easy on her so she can win"

"What a whore, i bet she's trying to get Arin to cheat on suzy!"

"Just looked her up, she's a fat bitch."

"fat"

"fat"

"FAT"

The words seemed to scream at you, bringing back painful memories of your mom saying so many hurtful things.....so many things...

Suzy had noticed from the corner of her eye you were on the brink of tears and quickly had come to comfort you. Suzy was the nicest chick you've ever met, so nice...very nice...yasssssss

-current time-

You giggled and agreed after hearing Arin snickering on the other side of the 'line'. "Be over in 30min Grump, see ya soon." You ended the call and started digging though your clothes. 

 You finally chose on some torn up jeans, a black beenie, dark grey converse sneakers and a simple grey tanktop. Putting on some light makeup you slid on a striped sea-foam blue hoodie and dashed out the door. You lived pretty close to the 'Grump House' as you called it, so you just walked over.

-20 minutes later-

You knocked on the door, only for it to be swung open by an overly caring Arin. "COME IN COME IN!" Arin ushered your back to go forward. You giggled and entered, you awlays loved this place.... it was essentially your second home so...

 

Arin waved you to fallow him and you did as you were ordered to. He lead you to the Grump Recording Room, you happily sat down on the large couch and just sank into the comfort of fluff. You were suddenly attacked by a nerf dart, but thankfully you saw it in time to get out of the way. You glared around, Arin no where to be seen...but you could hear two men chuckling behind the pile of boxes. You smirked and pulled out a Nerf gun from a pillow you had left here 2 weeks ago...what!? you never know what might happen with Arin around. 

 

You loaded it up and quickly and silently crawled over to the pile of boxes..... "CUDDLE GRUMP ATTACCCKKKK" you shouted as you jumped up in the air, over the boxes, and landed on someone. You quickly shot the human next to the figure you're now sitting on, and then shot the person under you in the 'heart'. You heard Arin to your side fainning death and the person under you laughing his ass off. 

After the ninja skills of your mind cleared from your vision you saw it was Danny under you. You instantly felt a blush on your face. 

 _'Shit, he's hoooottt..WHAT AM I SAYING I JUST MET THE DU-_ '

Danny's laughter rang in your ears.

' _fuck he has a cute laugh SHIIIITTT_ '

You could hear Arin smirk "Looks like some one has a cruuu-" he started to sing before you tackled him into the boxes, covering his mouth with your hand. "SHUT UP, WHAT ARE YOU?! 12!?!?!" You barked at Arin who was laughing through your hand, you snickered and collapsed onto Arin. "oh look, a nice comfy mattress, not gonna move from here now" You snickered as you lay limp on Arin. The three of you were laughing your asses off now. 

After a few minutes of calming down the three of you finally got it together and sat on the couch, then proceeded to play....*Satan voice* Mario maker....

*normal voice* After a few tries at Ross' impossible levels Danny was able to defeat the 'un-defeated'.

"my hero!" You laughed as you dramaticly draped your arms around Danny "YES! THE PRINCE HAS SAVED THEE PRINCESS!" Danny shouted out in a regal tone. The three of you dorks started to laugh your asses off. 

 

Thankfully becoming friends with Dan was a breeze. But not so thankfully you realized he might be dating....oh shat....is he?  

 

 


	2. Obvious Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been watching the video on loop for an hour now.... 
> 
> Berry noticed  
> Suzy Noticed  
> AND ARIN HAD TO GO SPILLING THE BEANS TO THE ONE YOU LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, i just *lies there* I WANTED YOU TO HAVE DA KISSY MOMENTS WITH SENPAII

"Blaming it on the Nights on Broadway, singin' them sweet sounds, to that crazy, crazy town!" The video repeated in your headphones as your eyes were glued to the screen, but fixated on the man dancing in the most suddective way you could possibly imagine...You're pretty sure if you watch it for to much longer your suddenly going to be pregnant from just the sheer sexiness of the man...Who is he? Danny "Sexbang" Avidan, AND JESUS CHRIST CAN HE MOVE HIS HIPS! Someone tapped you on the shoulder, causing you to jump and close the tab like you were watching porn.

"HM YES CAN I HELP YOU!?" You tried to act as casual as you could as you looked at the person who tapped your shoulder, thankfully it was Ross...Well not really 'Thankfully' he could just tell Danny about you swooning over his hip thrusts and...Oh Godddddd.... "Just checking up on you...I think you were drooling...Gross! Ahaha!" Ross laughed up a storm as he walked away to go talk to Berry and Arin, who all glanced over at a blushing you, and they all slyly smiled... Suzy, who was on the other side of the room could tell what was going on, just from Ross's laugh.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE PICKING ON (Y/N) BECAUSE SHE LIKES DA-" You at this point had shot up and threw a pillow at the ONLY OTHER GIRL IN THIS DAMNED PLACE! Suzy sheepishly smiled and gave a soft laugh as she felt you glare daggers at her. "I swear I work with 12 year olds..." You muttered to yourself.

 

"Hey (y/nnnnn)~ Danny's up stairs, I"MMA GO TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIIMM!!!" Arin said as he ran up the basement stairs like a little girl. "Oh for CHRIST SAKE!" You jumped up and dashed after Arin. You swear when you find that lil' son of a bitch you will tape his cake hole shut...." You froze as you saw Arin already talking to Danny, bouncing up and down like a fucking puppy...

Danny made a surprised face..Then an 'o' shape with his mouth, he turned...And locked eyes..OH GOD FUCK THIS SHIT. You noped the hell out of there, hoping you remembered to wipe your computer history (You didn't).  You basically had just ran to your car... It was a nice car, a black Impala actually! You had to get one after watching that one cool show about those two brothers who die a lot but come back to life and theirs demons and angels and all that pizzazz.   

Before you could lock all the doors the passenger door swung open by a heavily panting Danny 'Sexbang'.  You tried to get back OUT of the car but Danny somehow Sat himself down, and dragged you over to his side so you were basically laying on his lap. You were about to say something along the lines of "What ever Arin told you wasn't true" or "FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT" but Danny interrupted your sentence with a beautiful kiss, it wasn't soft, or rough, it was in the middle.

It wasn't just like a 'I'm kissing you because i wanna just fuck you than leave you" or a "WOO I'M HORNY LETS BANG NOW" but a truly loving kiss. 

Some might say, the perfect kiss. 

As Danny's soft lips were removed from yours you let out a soft squeak. "D-danny I-" "Shhhhh..." Danny smiled softly, "Honestly I always kinda liked you, you were always nice to hug because, unlike ross or arin who are just buff buddies, you're like a teddy bear and..." Danny blushed a bit as he realized he called you a teddy bear. "I..Um..." You were just at a loss for words.

 

HE JUST SAID HE LIKED YOU, AND CALLED YOU A TEDDY BEAR, OH MY GOD, YOU ARE HONESTLY FANGIRLING ON THE INSIDE , JESUS CHRIST!  You could feel your cheeks become warm, aanndd awkward silence... You sat up, "Just..I have one question.."

Danny turned to you, tilting his head, "Why me? I am obviously not the best looking girl or the fittest... And I sure as hell ain't the happiest at times, you of all people should know that! And there are so many other girls that would LOVE to date you... So why me?" Danny smiled. 

"Well ... One; I know you very well and from what you've told me about your past, I know you're faithful to your partners, so I trust you in that section. Two; it was hella obvious you had a crush on me, but I wasn't fully sure that it was really a crush or a you-were-just-on-your-girl th- okay this is getting off track.   I just know you and i love you! You give the best hugs and you're an awesome cook... You're beautiful in every way to me!" Danny grinned goofily as he kissed your cheek. 

You smiled softly, it was nice hearing that someone loved you just because you were you and not the "Oh you need to go on a diet" or "Work out more!" shit from other people like your mother.... 

It honestly made you feel....happy as a kid with a 5 scoop ice cream of -insert favorite ice cream flavor-.   You smiled "Soooo are we a thing now or..." Danny laughed, "Of course we're a thing! I MEAN, unless your don't want it to be I just..um..." Danny rubbed his neck softly. You let out a giggle and nodded, "H-mh! I think i want us as a ..thing" You smiled at Danny, who smiled back as he kissed you quickly. 

 

"So hey, wanna ditch these nerds and go record some songs for the new album?! We also can pick out some new songs, me and Brian came up with a bunch of good ones this time!" Danny said happily. You nodded again and dug out your pockets for your keys, after finding them you clicked them into the starter and vurrrrume! You were off!!! 

(And also listening to Highway to Hell of course!) 

 

-Extra-

 

"How would the lovelies react to their beloved 'Sexbang' getting a girlfriend?" Ross grinned as he walked back into the Grump house. Arin turned and thought for a second, "They'd be angry at first, but EH, THEY'LL GET OVER IT!" 

 

 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Please tell me if you find any mess ups! I always like to know if i missed something or made no sense at one point. 
> 
> Next chapter will be hella drama and mean momma will be there to bully you so don't read it if you don't wanna
> 
> but don't worry
> 
> Sir Sexbang will protect you!


	3. You're a Useless Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader chans mean mama comes to visit her.
> 
> How with the grump family react!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up  
> mention of abuse and ish  
> also  
> based on the vocoloid song 'You're a Useless Child"

You huffed as you walked through the door, closing it softly behind you. You called out through the apartment "YO ANYONE HERE?" Suddenly there was the soft scratching of claws on the floor, then they became faster and louder..THAN BAM! Fox on your lap and it's licking your face. "MOEMOE PLEASE JESUS CHRIST I'VE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR THIRTY MINUTES OH MY LORD!"

(*Shoves a pet fox into your arms* THIS IS MOEMOE ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS!)

 

The fox chirped and leaped off of your soft belly, you smiled and proceeded to make your way  ~~down town~~ to your room. You peeked inside, checking in case a ninja pops in for a 'unexpected' visit. You softly sighed but grinned as you saw the rose petals leading to your bath room. You could hear a soft splashing of someone in there...playing with a rubber ducky... You stripped and causally walked into your bathroom, grinning at the naked man in your bath. "Sup Sexbang" you chuckled as you tested the water by dipping your toe in it. Danny blushed and looked down. You softly laughed and climbed in so you and Danny were facing each other. Danny burst into laughter "Jesus Christ this is so awkward!" You smiled and shook your head. "Well I mean, kinda....The only difference between me and you is you have a dick and i have a vajay-jay and bewbs" you snickered. Danny nodded, "But still..." You raised an eye brow, "I mean i can leave if you want..." danny glanced at you "N-no! i mean..uh you don't have to i just uh..." Danny let out an awkward cough.

You realized something. "HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE A FUCKING BONER AHAHAHAH" You held your stomach in laughter, "Holy shit dude! I'm sorry, I honestly can leave if you wanna uh... get off on your own or somethin'." Danny softly laughed, "Nah, it's chill." You looked at him with a soft look, your eyes softly closing, the warm water flowing around you with every movement of either of your bodies. You opened your lazy eyes at the sound of water softly splashing, Danny was now slightly looming over you, he smiled sweetly. "What's up dan?" you asked calmly, not letting your eye's wander down. "Hm, nothing much.." he said as he sweetly kissed your lips, you lightly rapped your arms around his neck, playing with his hair with your fingers. The kiss got a bit heated after a bit, Daniel softly bit on your lip, making you squeak softly. He was about to straight up have a hardcore snog session with you until you heard the doorbell ring. You broke away and both muttered 'shit'. 

You slipped out of the tub, quickly rapping a towel around your body and dashing for your bathrobe. Danny did the same but slipped on one of his silky robes. You fast-walked over to your door and creaked it open. And in that moment you wanted to scream so bad, but you didn't dare. "What are you doing? Go get dressed you child! do you always open your doors half naked!" the woman screeched. You gulped and ran back to your room saying "Go ahead and sit in the living room!" you quickly shut your bedroom door, locking it, and braking down into tears. 

Danny noticed this and ran over to you, cradling your teddy bear like body. "(Y/N), what's wrong?" He said as he pet your hair. "M-my mom..she..she' found me again!" You cried into his shoulder. The flash backs of being slapped by your mom stung your mind, making you over flow with tears. "Come on...I'll protect you..lets get you dressed lovely..." You nodded softly, wiping away your tears as you stood with Dan. You both got dressed and walked out to the living room where your mother was trying to kick MoeMoe out of your house. "Finally you hear me! You have a wild animal in here! I already called animal control, How did it even get in here!?" You screeched as you swept MoeMoe up off the ground, "HE'S NOT A WILD ANIMAL, MOEMOE IS A PET!" Moemoe chirped as he climbed onto your shoulders. "You have a pet fox, and i thought you were smart! That thing is a wild animal and will attack you!" your mother yelled. 

Danny stepped in front of you, "Actually no, Moemoe is tamed, and he has been sense birth when we found him!" Your mother glared at Daniel. "Who is this (y/n)? Are you living with this man? How irresponsible! I bet he's a sex offender too! Aren't you!" You growled. "No, Daniel is NOT a sex offender mom! he is my boyfriend!" You mother seemed taken back. "Wow, i'm surprised someone like _you,_ could get a boyfriend, but I'm not surprised that it's just some weirdo..."  By this time you're on the fine line of braking down in tears and blowing up in anger. 

"Well anyway, sorry for this inconvenience but she needs to come with me  _now..._ " Your mother grabbed your arm, dragging you to the doorway, "(y/n)!" Danny called out, grabbing your shaking hand, you snapped out of your deer-in-the-head-lights trance and yanked back your arm away from your mom. Danny pulled you into his tall and thin chest. "Leave her alone!" Danny yelled, "And get out of our apartment before we call the cops on you!" Moemoe at this point was on the defense, growling at your mother.  "If that thing bites me, I'LL HAVE IT KILLED!" She screamed, you scooped up moemoe before he could attack your mom. "And if you don't leave now, I will have his ass bite and claw you to smithereens!" You threatened. 

 

"Fine! But I'll be back!" Your mother said, walking away back to her car. You slammed the door shut, instantly breaking down in tears. Danny quickly sat next to you, hugging you with his long arms. "It's okay, I won't let her hurt you..." Moemoe scuttled over too the two of you, curling up in your lap, licking your hand. You smiled softly, "Thank you..." You wiped away your tears and stood back up. Danny followed and held your hand, you played a bit with his weirdly shaped thumbs. "Come on, lets go watch some Steven Universe..." 


End file.
